


【白王后】（历史向）These Late Eclipses

by Yuanzhoulv



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanzhoulv/pseuds/Yuanzhoulv
Summary: 如果有拥有魔法的是内维尔家的女人们……
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England





	【白王后】（历史向）These Late Eclipses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these late eclipses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847900) by [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony). 



安妮最早在水中读到了爱德华国王的命运。水中的形象并不确切，而且常常变化，任何一个真正有能力的波尚（Beauchamp）【2】家的人都会避免这种预测。但是，考虑到哪怕向最遥远的星辰窥测国王的幸福也是一种叛国行为，如果情况需要的话，一桶水并不是糟糕的选择，它可以很容易被打翻并归咎于一个懒散的女仆。众所周知，内维尔一家在这种事情上非常实际。  
于是她占卜了爱德华，默默地注视着他吞噬生命，沉湎于女人和奢华的宴会，她意识到某些事情不会太久了。理查德将会全心全意地为他的兄弟哀悼，但是，安妮依旧记得另一个爱德华（尽管他有很多缺点）让她成为了威尔士王妃，而这个爱德华似乎决意要让她一无所有。除了他偶尔从桌子上扔下来一根骨头让他的兄弟们为之斗争。她不会去干预，只会等待。  
不过有一次，一个不准确的咒语在水中唤起了她儿子内德的轮廓，安妮畏缩了一下，水桶一下被打翻在地。在第二天以及之后的日子里，她小心地给儿子准备了甘菊药剂，在看到他没有丝毫意外地越来越强壮时才松了一口气。  
万事万物皆可改变，她提醒自己。这是她的天赋。

她在盛放的花朵中看见了伊莎贝尔，脆弱但可爱，并且永远不会让自己在花瓣枯萎暗淡时忧心。这不就是伊莎贝尔的特殊天赋么——按照世事变迁而不停地转变？她的衷心随着战争的浪潮和周遭的风向而变化，轻而易举地将事物从一种形式转变成另一种形式。苹果树在秋天退去白色的树皮结出鲜亮的果实，又在春天变回原样，安妮对姐姐的所谓的恨意不会比对一株苹果树更多。否则伊莎贝尔该如何生存，又该如何出生与死亡呢？  
当伊莎贝尔死去之后，安妮想找借口说这只是她的又一个诡计罢了，一个欺骗世界的假象。但她周围只有风吹得更冷，她缝纫的针需要更用力才能刺穿一块布，她终于意识到她的姐姐带着她小小的、敏感的魔法已经随风而逝了。

安妮在酒中找到了乔治的命运。  
要是在别的情况下她可能会笑出声，毕竟这对乔治而言太合适了。但是伊莎贝尔已经死了，世上似乎没有太多欢笑的余地。乔治也许本来可以幸存的，如果他没有猛烈地指控一个叫Ankarette Twynyho的侍女施行巫术的话【3】。毕竟虽然伊莎贝尔的储存室在她死后被发现，而里面的某些东西需要一个解释，但一句话，一个悲伤的鳏夫的道歉本来已经足够。  
但安妮又想起了一个寒冷的冬天，她被遗弃在了一个不太友好的厨房里【4】，而这所有的一切都只是为了不让理查德娶她从而带走她的嫁妆。她记得驶向法国的一天晚上她在甲板下面干呕，伊莎贝尔在尖叫而乔治在喝酒。她记得千千万个他们共同度过的童年的记忆碎片，如今却只想对他们曾将幼稚的行为嗤之以鼻。  
马姆齐甜酒，她记得这一直以来都是乔治的最爱。马姆齐甜酒将很好地发挥它最后的作用。

安妮•波尚教导她的女儿们说，关于魔法最重要的一点是，每次使用它都会让你的身体更虚弱一点，让你的心肠更冷硬一点。现在，安妮认为这是母亲委婉的道歉，尽管她不知道是为了哪件事。母亲可能并不爱她们，但她确实训练了女儿们去扮演她所希望的角色——即使安妮非常崇拜她的父亲，也得承认她的父亲没能做到这点，而且他甚至没有魔法作为一个方便的借口。  
关于魔法的第二重要的事情是，尽管做出了那么多的牺牲，有些命运依旧是不可改变的，不管这是因为某些人的固执还是荣誉感或是兼而有之。她非常清楚这件事，因为安妮•波尚的劝说才能足以使安茹的玛格丽特与其最痛恨的男人结盟，却不足以为她的丈夫赢得最后的胜利。安妮揣测这就是为什么她的母亲至今仍保持沉默，徘徊在自我封闭的避难所里。如果带不来什么好事，为什么要像女妖塞壬一样说话呢？  
但安妮发现她身上的魔法力量似乎回到了曾经家族中最强大的状态，也就意味着在命运允许被改变的时候它将给出预言和机会。如果命运允许。  
安妮知道这一点，她选择等待。

她将理查德的命运寄托在自己的心血之上，一直都是这样。在他们还小时安妮就非常清楚地知道终将有一天她要嫁给他。老实说，这种命运一开始没什么吸引力，那时她高挑而瘦长，理查德却害羞而且肩膀有点高低不平。但这个预言却从来没有离开过她，即使是她在法国结婚而理查德却在流亡的时候也没有。当他小时候眼神追随着她时，她得尽力装出一副惊讶的样子；当他支吾地说着想要保护她时她得微笑；当乔治背信弃义时她得忍受，因为总有一天理查德将会站在她身旁。她知道他永远都会在那里，而她只要等待。  
于是她也这么做了，直到一天晚上她大汗淋漓地醒来，理查德还在她身边熟睡。她觉得胸口发紧，她把他摇醒。  
“立刻骑马去伦敦，”她声音嘶哑地说，“现在。你必须……在格雷和黑斯廷斯采取行动反对你前，否则……”  
她突然哽住了。理查德没有像父亲惯常的那样争论，也没有像乔治可能的那样嘲笑。相反，他握着她的手，急切地问道：“那两个男孩，Eleanor Butler【5】，我——我哥哥的孩子真的是王位继承人吗？我是不是最好还是服侍他们来完成我哥哥的意愿？”  
安妮知道答案，即使她已经看到了下面床单上开始弥漫出血色。但是她的能力就是在她力所能及的范围内改变命运的轨迹。  
“不，”她撒谎了，于是理查德出发了。

她在蜂蜜里观察到了伍德维尔家的女人们，这是唯一一种接近她们独特金发的物质。安妮认为年长的那个伊丽莎白暂时无害，尽管她显而易见的阴谋让她像一头沉睡的母龙。但是她的女儿……无论安妮占卜多少次未来，约克的伊丽莎白总是戴着一顶王冠。这个问题很容易解决，安妮向理查德暗示要与葡萄牙结盟，而理查德宽容地同意了这个请求。让他相信这是出于她对他侄女穿着自己送人的金色衣服的嫉妒吧，只要能够达到自己的目的，安妮就不会抱怨。  
她在眼泪里感受到了那两个男孩的命运，苦涩而与贻误的悔恨。她得到了足够多的预言去警告理查德把他们安置到伦敦塔里，那是全英格兰唯一一座能抵御最邪恶诅咒的建筑，但是她忽略了——哦愚蠢的、愚蠢的安妮啊！谋杀可以用更传统的方法去实施。  
当米德尔赫姆的消息传来时【6】，她的羞愧与懊悔无以复加。最终，世界上所有的药剂都不足以挽救她的内德。  
她曾经想过在年轻而轻浮的时候，她似乎可以改变任何她决定改变的事情。而现在，疲惫如潮水翻涌，她再也不渴求这样的事情了。

安妮从来没敢考虑自己的未来。  
起初，她不知道该从哪里开始，因为当她试图占卜时周围的任何物质对她都毫无反应。之后，她身边有了理查德和内德，占卜这些事似乎都不重要了。但如今，她得承认，她最害怕的就是将要发现的东西。  
她怀疑自己的魔力已经耗尽了。多年以来窥探理查德命运的代价就是连绵不绝的带血的咳嗽和竭尽全力都无法从床上坐起来。可怜的骄傲的安妮•内维尔终于谦卑起来，而这有什么用呢？英格兰的人民只会觉得如果有什么比伍德维尔一家控制王室更糟糕的事，那就是让一个女巫王后的病痛得到彻底解脱。这一切的一切终究有什么意义呢？  
在太阳与月亮相遇那一刻的幻觉里，安妮突然看到了两件十分重要的事。首先是她意识到了未来几代人对她的看法：一个问号，一个谜语，一些微不足道的只言片语，以至于连怜悯都显得不屑一顾。安妮将被历史的尘埃完全地掩埋，内维尔的骄傲能使她忍受很多苦难，但不能接受这种轻视与遗忘。  
第二是，她意识到她爱理查德，无论她的心是否已经变得冷硬，她都不会让他走。  
她冷酷地强迫自己坐起来靠到枕头上，把那些对她儿子没什么帮助的药剂吞下去。如果疾病想要摧毁她，它可以如愿，但绝不是在最后的决战开始之前。她用双手紧紧地攥住生命，就像造王者在最激烈的战斗中表现出的决心，她要爬回生命的高峰。  
安妮有一种天赋，这种天赋就像她童年时所梦想的一样有强大。她要么证明这一点，要么在与命运的战斗中死去。

所以现在，安妮站了起来。数千英里以外，亨利•都铎的军队拖着疲惫的步伐穿过英格兰，将在博斯沃思原野与理查德国王交战。在丈夫不在的日子里，安妮充当着摄政，抗议的声音窃窃私语，但他们不能公开反对国王夫妇间长久的合作，安妮不会允许他们这样做。  
命运在她面前铺开了一条又一条道路，而安妮前所未有地明白该说些什么来确保风向对她有利。她现在对着信使微笑着，准备在计划战斗前的晚上把她的话带到国王的营地。  
“告诉陛下他会得到他想要的继承人，”她说的每个字都精确而尖锐，“请他考虑一下，如果他在战斗中倒下，他的继承人会怎样。”  
哦，她相信理查德非常清楚这种命运。他已经从约克的伊丽莎白起航前往异国他乡时苍白的面孔上，从他侄子们曾经居住过的空房间里见过了这些血色的命运。在这样一个由安妮自己塑造的未来里，她给了他必须生存下来的紧迫与绝望感，其余更给了他一种渴望，一种回家的渴望。这也成为了她能力的一部分——一种与她幼时学到的不同的魔法能力，但将会同样有效。  
“告诉他，”她放低声音，“他的王后在等他回来。”

译后感：历史上安妮的政治动物属性也许要比后世一些通俗作品里的更强烈一点。历史小说当然可以存在非自然力量，但不强调人的主观能动性的话可能就会很无趣。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】标题出自莎士比亚《李尔王》。  
> 【2】安妮母亲的娘家姓。  
> 【3】历史上乔治在伊莎贝尔死后指控该侍女巫蛊并处死了她。  
> 【4】Jean Plaidy在小说《Reluctant Queen》里用到的一个梗，主要内容是乔治为了避免安妮结婚带走内维尔家的财产，把安妮扔到一个旅店打工里防止理查德找到她（……听起来像是菲姨的狗血劲）。  
> 【5】Eleanor Butler：据称爱德华四世在与白王后结婚前已经和她有过婚约。理三也以此为由宣布白王后的婚姻无效。  
> 【6】历史上理三和安妮的孩子爱德华一直在老家米德尔赫姆城堡长大，没和父母来伦敦。


End file.
